When Water's Blaze
by Syrcia
Summary: It wasn't the right reason, but it was a reason. She wanted to see what was beyond her arctic world. She saw the brilliant flames. She was falling hard and could only hope someone would be there to catch her. Maybe water could be set ablaze.
1. Prologue

She waited for what seemed like forever, the forever that started the moment she slipped into her bed almost four hours ago. The soul-sucking darkness of the shadows around her still unnerved her. She wasn't scared of the dark, just of what could be lurking in its midst. Her eyes flicked towards the door as she saw the lights go out. Feet scraped across the floor as her parents headed off to their room.

She sucked in her breath when she saw a shadow hover in her doorway. Slowing her breathing, she closed her eyes and slowly relaxed her muscles. The door creaked as her father opened the door, peering into the dark void. After a moment he left, and Kyra released the air she didn't even realize she was holding in.

When she was finally sure that no one was awake, she slipped out of the bed and down to the floor. Grabbing her boots, she snaked out her door and down the hall. She paused briefly, the silence deafening as the sound of her parent's movement faded away. Hovering in the shadows, she padded softly on through main room.

She stopped in front of the door, hesitating. Taking a deep breath she reached out slowly and pulled the door open slightly, the wind moaning softly through the opening. She looked down for a moment and hurried outside, easing the door closed behind her.  
>Snow crunched beneath her feet as she slipped between the buildings. It had been almost too easy to sneak out of her house. It didn't matter though, it just had to be tonight. She had to leave tonight. Varrick had promised her passage to Republic City, but he was only holding out until the moon was at its peak.<p>

Stepping into the shimmering light within the stable, she caught sight of her best friend, Naira. She smiled as she ran towards Naira, throwing her arms around the raynder horse's neck. Naira was the only one of her kind that anyone had ever seen, and she belonged to her. Sinking to her knees, Kyra brushed back the mound of straw hiding her pack. To her horror, she found that it wasn't even there. Naira suddenly whinnied softly, looking out past her towards the door.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" Tears formed in her eyes as she turned to Katara. Smiling sadly at the older woman, she hugged her.

"I have to get out of here, you know that." Katara smiled and shook her head.

"And there's nothing I can say to change your mind?" Kyra shook her head slowly. "Well then, I guess there's no stopping you." Kyra laughed quietly and threw herself at Katara.

"Thank you, Katara," she whispered softly.

Katara looked down for a moment and reached behind her back. In her hands was Kyra's pack. She handed it off to Kyra hesitantly, smiling sadly. "Don't thank me yet. You still have to catch up with Varrick."

"He's left already?!" Katara stepped out of the doorway as Kyra leapt onto Naira's back. "Let's go!" Naira lurched forward, speeding off into the endless night. She waved at Katara as she faded into the distance. With only the stars above and Naira, she set off in pursuit of Varrick.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I know the last chapter was pitiful, but I'm hoping this will make it all up. Oh and please give me some feedback on what you think about this chapter. If you see something that you think could be done with this, by all means, let me know. Oh and I still don't own Legend of Korra, but I do own all of my OC's. Ok...so...here...we...go.**

Wind swirled cooly around her as Naira continued to pick up speed. Naira's cloven hooves scraped noisily against the ice as they neared the edge of the ice shelf. Pulling Naira to a stop, Kyra squinted slightly, her eyes barely making out the soft glow of Varrick's ship. She squeezed her fists tightly around the reins, ensnaring some of Naira's fur. Naira snorted loudly and jerked her head back, the tip of her antlers connecting with Kyra's skull.

"Ow," said Kyra, rubbing her head. "Sorry girl." She looked around for a moment, taking in her surroundings. A small spark lit behind her eyes. Smiling widely, she jumped off Naira's back. "Lie down, Naira." The raynder horse snorted sharply giving her a look. "Look just trust me. I know what I'm doing." With that Naira let out a heavy breath and settled down on the ice.

Kyra smiled, taking a deep breath. Moving slowly, she started to concentrate on pulling the ice apart. Beneath her, she heard the ice creaking and groaning, starting to give. Looking over at Naira, she steadied her nerves and moved sharply, giving that one final pull. A loud crack sounded out, and they were both falling through the air on a flimsy block of ice. She moved her arms quickly in concentric circles, willing the black waters below to catch and buoy them. She heard the gentle sloshing of the water as it created a liquid slope as guided them down to the bay.

Looking back up at the top of the ice shelf, she smiled. "I can't believe that actually worked," she whispered softly. The ice block suddenly lurched violently as Naira stood up shakily. "Easy girl, easy." Naira whacked her over the head with her antlers and gave her yet another look. "Okay, I get that you're mad, but at least we're alive." Naira snorted and glared at her before turning her attention to the fading lights of the ship.

Kyra gasped and went into motion, creating a small wave. Naira slipped on the wet ice beneath her, causing the whole block of ice to lurch again. Kyra fixed her with an icy glare and motioned for her to lie down. Naira complied immediately and stretched herself across the ice. With Naira laying down, it was much easier to control her makeshift raft, using it to surf on the wave. She looked back out at Varrick's lights and found them almost nonexistent. Her frustration fueling her bending, she generated a much larger wave, much to Naira's dismay.

Naira made whinnied softly, her eyes stretched wide in fear as they were now moving at a much faster speed than before. Kyra saw the lights becoming larger, or in any case, closer. She grinned and almost whooped in joy as they slowly closed in on Varrick. Suddenly she frowned, her eyes narrowing. The lights seemed to becoming closer and much too fast. She knew she wasn't moving that fast. She stopped her bending, and the wave beneath her disappeared.

The ship came closer, cutting through the water like a sword. Waves splashed up in its wake as it slowed its pace, coming to a gentle glide alongside Kyra. Swirling her hands, Kyra created a water spout beneath the ice float. Naira whinnied as they both rose up into the air.

"I told you Zhu Li. She actually made it." Varrick sauntered up to the side of the ship, Zhu Li close behind. Kyra jumped onto the deck, followed closely by Naira.

"And you said that you'd be docked until the moon was at its peak. You broke your promise."

"I said I was going to be docked until the moon was high, and look at that, the moon is high." He grinned broadly at her stunned expression and continued, "Besides you're on my boat, so what are you complaining about?"

"You could have at least waited for me," Kyra protested, still irritated about being left.

"I did, and then, I left, end of story." Turning to walk away, he called behind him, "Come along, Zhu Li."

Kyra rolled her eyes and leaned heavily against the railing, looking back. The crispness of the night air stung her cheeks, and the air was heavy lade with salt. She smiled when Naira whinnied softly. "We did it girl," she whispered, peering of into the consuming darkness that swept the South Pole out of her sight.

Naira stamped her foot sharply against the deck, startling Kyra. Naira snorted loudly, looking highly irritated. Kyra laughed when the raynder horse began to nudge her in the direction of the door. Her feet tangling up with each other, she stumbled forward into the door and flattened her palms against the cool metal. The door creaked when she swung it open, and the dimly lit hallway beyond seemed to stretch on forever.

She swallowed and began to walk on in search of the sleeping quarters. Opening the first door, she saw that there was nothing inside, not even a light. The following rooms to be just as empty, except for the fact that a few of them did have an occasional desk or a broom. Naira whinnied softly, trying to get Kyra's attention. She rolled her eyes and reached out to open the next door.

"Hiya." Kyra spun around to meet the person behind her, only to find a girl younger than her. Her teal eyes sparkled slightly as she grinned wildly at Kyra.

"And you are?" The girl cocked her head to the side and looked up at the ceiling.

"Depends," she said dreamily, leaning backwards. Kyra only remained silent for a moment.

"On what?"

"Oh everything, I guess, but I can't seem to remember what." She hesitated, humming softly. "Oh, I know. It depends on where you're from." Kyra looked at her mutely, and she continued with her thought. "So where are you from?"

"I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." The girl waved her hands around wildly.

"No, I don't want any hints." She furrowed her brow in concentration. "Oh, it just has to be the Water Tribe. Which one?"

"The Southern one, and I already told you that."

"No way," she cried out, her cheeks turning red. "That's cheating. I can't believe I'm best friends with a cheater!"

Kyra looked startled. "When did we become friends?"

She looked down immediately. "Who knows. I can't really keep track of things." Her eyes became slightly unfocused as she seemed to retreat back inside herself.

Kyra sighed and snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face. She focused in on Kyra, a questioning look in her eyes. Platypus, so how long have you actually been on this ship? Varrick told me that I was the only passenger."

"Varrick," asked the girl.

"You know, the guy who owns this boat."

"Oh, so that's who runs this joint." She giggled quietly, her soft voice echoing down the hallway. "You know, I almost forgot to give you the grand floor." She looked back and noticed Kyra still standing there. "Come on now. We haven't got all night." Kyra glanced around and slowly began to trail behind her.


End file.
